Secrets
by Underthewillow007
Summary: Alvira is Bella's sister who has been living with Grandma Swan. Grandma Swan recently died so Alvira has to move in with Bella and Charlie, but she has so many secrets. Her job, her race, all of it is unknown to them. And when Paul, the most tempermental wolf, imprints on an also tempermental Alvira, what will happen?
1. One last job

Static was coming through my radio. It was Kyle.

"Hey, Alvira. Let's wrap this up. You have an early flight in the morning."

"As if, I want to drag this out as long as possible. I am not looking forward to going out there. Plus, my stuff is already there. All I have to do is show up at the airport," I reply.

Suddenly something rustles nearby and my gold eyes flicker toward the source. Then Kyle responds,

"You need the sleep. And by the way a leech is coming your way."

"Already here," said a voice.

I turned to see the bloodsucker before me. In the blink of an eye he lunged at me and with a flick of my wrist I rip his head off his shoulders. Using my pyrokinesis I make him burst into flames.

"That was a bore, he didn't even try," I whined into the radio.

Kyle comes up from behind me.

"Come on Swan. Let's go home for drinks, it's your last night here," he says.

"Fine," I reply simply.

 **You're probably wondering 'What is she' or 'What is her job. Let me explain I moved away from my friends and family to live with my grandma because I was depressed. I thought it would do me some good to get away from everyone I knew. And after a while things changed. The calls stopped coming and so did the e-mails. It was as if everyone forgot me. One night I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk in the woods while it was raining. Even though I hate the cold with a passion, I love the rain and the forest. Out of nowhere a beautiful man with blood red eyes stepped out of the brush.**

" **You might be wondering who I am, but I will explain in a minute. I've been watching you for a while and I honestly think you would be much happier like me," he said. I stood there expressionless, feeling no fear at all or anything for that matter. All I thought was 'This is where it ends. This is where I end' and I was ok with that. The man started walking towards me, then out of nowhere came Kyle who decapitated him and set him on fire. Then he turned to me and said,**

" **So have we and so do we."**

 **I finally spoke up, but kept my voice calm.**

" **What was that and who are you?" I asked.**

" **That was a vampire, but we call them bloodsuckers or leeches and I am a hunter. My group and I are all humans who have lost something, mostly by a leech, so we hunt and kill them and we would like you to join us. By the way i'm Kyle." he said extending his hand.**

 **I shook it.**

" **What's in it for me?" I say without thinking.**

" **Well there's the 500 dollars a week and the 1000 dollars every time you save a team member from death, you get really awesome friends that you can tell anything to, wherever you move you get assigned a new team meaning you'll never be out of a job, and you also get to kill bloodsuckers with an unlimited supply of gear and weapons," he responded.**

 **That's all it took for me. For a couple of years it went smooth, no big injuries, grandma wasn't suspecting anything, and I worked almost every night. My job helped my depression a lot, also my ADHD got to run wil. The downside was that I now had severe insomnia and graphic, realistic nightmares that make me scream in my sleep. All of this was from seeing my team members die violently, but I never stopped. Then one mission went horribly wrong. Everything seemed right at the moment. I was killing one leech when another bit me. I had been bitten once before and had scars all over my body, but never had I ever had venom injected into me.**

 **The pain was excruciating, it was like someone had set me on fire. One of my team members, Tasha, had powers** _**( I don't feel like explaining, but she's not a vampire or a hybrid)**_ **and she was able to slow down the process of the venom, but she couldn't remove or stop it without killing me. I knew in my mind that I wouldn't be the same after that, so I begged and begged for them to kill me, but they refused. It took my team hours to find a trusted vampire to suck out the venom. By the time they did, it was too late. I wasn't a full vampire, but I was a quarter vampire, which made me a hybrid. I was much stronger, much faster, my skin was clearer, I sparkled only a little in the sun yet I still tanned, my eyes turned from green to gold, and I also had fangs, but they aren't that noticeable. I still had a beating heart and blood ran through my veins, but I was still different and my skin was colder, I HATE the cold. All of my senses were heightened. I even gained powers, but instead of just getting one they just keep on coming. I know have abilities like pyrokinesis, telekinesis, and I can control people's minds, but I can't read them, thank god. I also drink blood, occasionally. Not human blood or animal blood because they taste disgusting, I would know because after I turned I was starving and craving blood so I accidentally bit him and almost threw up so I ran out of the house and bit the nearest animal then I threw up, but vampire blood. I'm the only one that can make a vampire bleed and when I'm hungry I become kind of insane, happy, and at peace.**

Now tonight is the last night with my old team before I fly out to Forks, Washington for the rest of my highschool life and to have a barbecue first thing when I get there is not what I want to do, but I love my dad and I will do anything for him. Time for a change.


	2. SURPRISE

**Chapter 2: SUPRISE**

 **Thank you for your reviews EJM87 and bloodylover2015. I hope you like this next chapter.**

I finally landed in rainy Forks, Washington. The long flight was tiring, but now I am definitely. All I wore on the plane was my black sweat shirt that said 'Normal People Scare Me', black leggings, and my new black running shoes, a gift from Kyle. I slept for two and a half hours then when I woke up I finished the book I brought with me, Thirteen Reasons Why (It's a really good book about depression, don't judge). I go out front to see two cops holding and sign with my name on it. I approach them trying to put on my best fake smile.

"Hi, I'm Alivra. Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"The chief is at his house trying to set up the backyard for the barbeque, a lot of people are coming. So he asked us to come and pick you up." they told me.

They drive me to the house and the entire ride was silent except for the occasional calls on the radio. We pull up to a two story house, and we get out. For what I do for a living, seeing my family that I haven't seen since I was 15 was making me a nervous wreck. The front door was unlocked and I hesitantly turned the knob and walked in. I walked to what was the living room and as I got there my dad was walking in from the back door and when he saw me he froze. We stood there for a minute staring into eachothers eyes before I spoke.

"Hey, daddy," I said quietly.

He walked towards me and pulled me into his arms and hugged me really tight. I hugged him back just as hard, tears started to sting my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Hey Allie, I've missed you so much babygirl," he said to me. He let me go and took a good look at me.

"You've grown a lot since I last saw you, umm, if you want you can go check out your new room. You got Bella's old room and she moved across from the hall. She painted your room and put away all of your things, but there were a few things with locks on them so you can put those away, but I'm gonna finish the backyard and I'll send Bells up when she gets home, K?" he finished.

"OK. It's good to see you again dad, I love you," I said and then I went up stairs and walked through a blood red door into a decorated dark purple bedroom. It was so nice of Bella for doing this for me. I looked under my bed and I found my locked cases then I put them on my bed. I unlocked them all and then I locked the door so no one unwanted would walk in on me. I opened all three cases to find all of my weapons then I opened my duffle bag to find all of my outfits and gear for hunting. Time to set up my weapons around my room. In my closet I placed an axe, a sword, and a club. Under my bed I put a shotgun and under my dresser I put a hunting rifle. Under my nightstand and my pillow I put loaded glocks. I put my knife set on my dresser to make it look like a jewelry box. When I was done I set up my gear in my closet. I laid on my bed and just relaxed for a while when there was a knock on my door.

"Alivra, You in there?"

It was Bella my sister. I get up and open the door to see her standing there with a smile on her face. It was scaring me because when we were younger she never smiled.

"Hey Bella. It's good to see you again, how are you doing?" I ask her.

"I'm doing… ok right now my senior year is coming up, I have a great boyfriend, and I have my La Push boys to hang out with," she answered.

"Wait you have a boyfriend?" I was shocked.

"Yeah his name is Edward. I'm gonna take you to see him and his family tomorrow," she told me, looking a bit nervous about it.

"Sounds fun, but who are the La Push boys?" I ask as the doorbell rings.

"That should be them," was her answer.

We walk downstairs to be greeted by tan, tall, really buff guy. My eyes are wide with surprise. The guys in my old group were built, but not like this. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and approach them. Charlie turned towards me and pulled me forward.

"This is Alvira, the other Swan girl," he said, "Alvira this is Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Atera, Sam Uley, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Emily, Sam's wife, and Billy Black, Jacob's dad."

"Hi," I say, "It's nice to meet you all."

Sam turns to my dad and says, "Paul and Jared couldn't make it tonight. They had to work."

"That's fine, more food for us then," he says.

The others walk up to me.

"Wow, I like your contacts," Embry said.

"Oh, these aren't contacts my eyes are just this color," I say and then they look at each other with uneasy expressions on their faces.

We all talk for a while about all kinds of things and when the subject of my job comes up all I tell them is that I protect people from animals by hunting them and that's where the conversation ended. Apparently, Leah isn't a very friendly person, but we became fast friends when she realized I had a dark sense of humor. It was eight-ish when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Charlie said. He got up and when he came back there were three guys following him.

"Alvira, these boys say they're from your work,"

"Are you the recruit from Georgia?" he asks.

"Yeah, who's asking?" I say, tensing up, I didn't like the way they carried themselves it seemed suspicious.

"I'm Blake. This is Tyler and Keith." he said, sticking out his hand. I reached out and shook it, feeling a bit more relaxed. "I'm the head of your new team, I just came by to welcome you to Forks, and to tell you to be ready for work at four a.m. sharp tomorrow morning. Also Kyle told me you had some "conditions "," he said using air quotes.

"You're gonna have to take that matter up with Kyle and I will see you at four," I said as I walked them to the door and watched them leave.

I return to the dining room when my phone alarm goes off. The people at the table jump and it makes me laugh internally.

"What was that alarm for?" Bella asked, I could hear her heart racing.

"To remind me to take my meds," I reply as I head to the kitchen.

I got through all of my bottles and take all of my medicine when Seth walks in.

"Whatcha taking those for?" he asks.

"Read the labels," I tell him while I get a drink.

"Damn, you have depression, ADHD, PTSD, and insomnia. You are really fucked up," he exclaims.

I turned to him with a smirk on my face.

"You have no idea," I said.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that," he quickly said avoiding my eye contact.

I went to walk by him, but I stopped and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't be."

When I get to the living room everyone is saying goodbye and I give all the guys, Leah, and Emily a hug. Then Charlie, Bella, and I tell each other good night. I let sleep take me as I lie in my bed.


	3. Meeting the Cullens

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Cullens**

 **I hear it. Screaming. My eyes are instantly open. I grab an axe and I run downstairs to find my sister and my dad dead in a pool of blood on the floor. Then in the corner of the room a pale man with blood red eyes step out of the shadows. He was smiling, blood dripping from his fangs. He was about to lunge at me when out of nowhere a huge wolf attacked the leech and ripped it's head off. Then it turned to me and growled, it had a look of pain and love in its eyes, then it lunged at me.**

I woke up screaming, covered in sweat. It was just another nightmare, I was used to it. In the distance I hear a wolf howl **,** but instead of scaring me it made me feel safe. I look to see the time, 3:30. I got out of bed and put in my earbuds, singing along to Chop Suey by System of a Down. Then I started getting ready for work. I put on my black skinny jeans, then I pulled on my black knee high steel toed lace up combat boots, then I throw on a black sports bra, and lastly I put on a leather belly shirt I use for combat. The back goes from the middle of my back to the very back of my neck, the straps are as wide as my shoulders, and the neck is a V. All of my clothes have to be black for stealth and loosely close fitting for mobility or else I would be slow. Then I put on my weapons. Two short swords crossed and strapped upside down on my back, two large knives strapped to both of my thighs, two hunting knives, one stuffed in each of my boots, and finally I put cuffs on my wrists that held six small throwing knives each. My outfit exposes most of my tattoos and scars. On my back I have a large tattoo of pixie wings like Angel has from X-men first class, on my neck I have on one side the chinese symbol for life and on the other side the chinese symbol for death. I also have one on my stomach and some on my wrists and hands. Then there are my scars. I have scars everywhere from all kinds of weapons and falls, then on my wrists, thighs, and hips are my self inflicted scars, and lastly I have a bite on my right wrist and on my shoulder from those stupid bloodsuckers.

After getting dressed, I head to the bathroom. I brush my black, thigh length, curly hair and put it into a tight high ponytail braid that hung down to my butt. Then I went back to my room and grabbed my wireless earbuds that I use for work, put my phone in my shirt, went downstairs.

About 5 minutes after going downstairs, there is a knock at the door. I opened to see Blake leaning against the door frame wearing combat boots, black jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and a puffy armless vest.

"Mornin' sunshine," he says, "Ready for your first run in Forks."

I smiled at him with a real smile, my job always made me extremely happy.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said.

His truck was waiting out front with Keith and Tyler inside.

"Mind if I take the bed?" I asked.

"Go ahead," he said smiling back at me.

I climb into the back of the truck and hold onto the railings on top of the car, while he pulls out and starts driving to our base point (basically where they meet for work every day). Once we get there Blake introduced me to the rest of the group. Then we all set out running through the woods, tracking down and killing vampires. We had come across a big group and two leeches tried to escape, but Blake was a quick thinker. He told the others to follow the stronger one and he and I went after the other. We were running for a while and a fallen log was ahead of us. I jumped on it and launched myself off of it, but in midair I collided with something rock hard and furry. The impact of the collision threw me into a tree. I let out a painful cry and when I hit the ground everything went black.

The ground kept bouncing beneath me and there was a sharp stabbing pain on my ribs and my hip both on the left side. Then I open my eyes to realize I wasn't on the ground, someone was carrying me across their shoulders.

"Can you put me down, I am perfectly capable of walking," I said groggily.

"Oh, look who decided to wake up," Blake said as he set me on my feet, "Ya know I had to carry you for 2 miles, and we still haven't made it out of La Push yet."

"What time is it?" I say cracking my back.

"Almost 7:00, why?" he answered.

"Shit, we better get going or else my sister will have my ass. She wants me to meet her boyfriend's family, the Cullens." I say then I turn around and come face to face with a bear sized wolf. For a minute we stare into each other's eyes, but I look away and turn to Blake.

"He was not there, before. That's kinda creepy." Blake said.

"C'mon, help out of these god forsaken woods," I said and we both start walking past the wolf and when we do I run my hand along its warm, furry side.

~Time skip~

Finally arriving home I run upstairs and hop in the shower. When I get out I go to my room to get dressed. I put on a black T-shirt that says 'Fight Me Bitch' and some booty shorts. Then I throw on my black high tops, fake gauges, and run down stairs.

"Hey, Bells," I say.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she asks.

"Yeah let's go." I reply.

We drive down to the Cullen's house and when we got out of the car I could smell it. Vampires. We walk up to the house, but instead of knocking we just walk right in.

"They left the door unlocked for us they're waiting in the living room," Bella told me.

We walk into the living room and I just froze in place. The Cullens were vampires. My sister is dating a vampire.

"Alvira, this is Edward my boyfriend, and this is his family. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Guys, this is my sister Alvira." Bella said.

"Umm, hi," I said, it was taking every fiber within my being not to attack.

The girl named Alice stepped forward.

"I like your contacts, it's kinda cool how they changed color," she said.

"Changed color?" I said, confused.

"Yeah, your eyes were gold and now they're turning red," she told me.

'Shit', I thought. Any minute now one of these people would become my food. All of the sudden my head started hurting. Someone was trying to read my mind. I used my power to block them out and strike back. Then Edward was kneeling on the ground, clutching his head in pain and all attention focused on him. Some of these leeches had powers and I needed to get out of this house before I let my rage loose. I turn to everyone and say,

"Thank you for having me over, but I have to go."

And with that I left. I walked right out of the house and ran into the nearby woods. I took out my phone and called Blake.

"Hey,what's up?" he said.

"I need you to meet me at the base point with a leech, and make sure it's alive." I said and then I hung up. Once I get to the base point I see Blake and a restrained vampire sitting next to him.

"You oka…. Whoah what's up with your eyes?" he said shocked.

"Whenever I need to feed my eyes turn red." I replied. Then I knelt down, took the vampires wrist, and drank until there was no more blood in his body. I was safe again, at least for one more month.

 **Back at the Cullen house**

"What's her problem?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know she's been kind of off since she's been home." Bella answered.

"She has powers," Edward said, "When I tried to read her mind, she intentionally blocked me out and then forced her way into my mind, not to read it, but to weaken me." He said.

"What?" Bella said.

"Bella, I don't think your sister is human," Carlisle spoke up.


	4. The Reservation

**Chapter 4: The Reservation**

"You done there, Dracula?" Blake said in a cocky voice.

"Blake, I swear to God. If you don't cut the shit I'll rip your fucking head off ya hear?" I said, just joking with him.

"Well, damn son. No need to get your panties in a twist. I'm just funckin' with you." he says defensively.

All of the sudden I got a text. It was Bella.

" **Hey, Willow. I know you're not home. Meet me at the Uley's house."**

"Hey Blake," I say putting my phone away.

"Yo," he replies.

"Can you take me to the Uley's house? I don't know where they live." I ask.

"Sure, but we're gonna have to walk because I didn't bring the car." he said.

Blake lead the way and somehow we ended up racing even though I had no idea where I was going. We finally get there and I had a feeling in my stomach I didn't like.

"Swan, I probably should have told you that the Cullens were vampires so I'm gonna tell you that these people are werewolves." Blake told me.

"Werewolves?!" I said, shocked.

"Well they prefer shapeshifter, but the only reason I'm telling you is because we occasionally work with them. Also, that thing you hit the other day was Jared and the one you saw when you woke up was Paul. I think you need to have a talk with him, but whatever you say don't tell them I told you." Blake blurted out.

"Are you saying Paul imprinted on me?" Now I was concerned.

"Wait a second, how do you know about any of this?" Now he was confused.

"Oh, come on Blake do you think I'm and idiot. If I know about vampires why shouldn't I know about the wolves? Didn't Kyle tell you about Charles." I said.

"Who?" He really didn't know.

"When I first became a hybrid Charles was one of my first friends and he was a shapeshifter. At first he didn't know about me then he had to find out the hard way. He wouldn't talk to me for a month and it tore me up inside. Then something clicked in his head and he came back to me. After that he told me that he had phased and now he's a werewolf. I thought it was pretty cool, but the thing about him was that he had a serious temper. One day he was so pissed no one could calm him down. I was about to try again when I got too close and he phased in a rage. He had dug his claws into my side and leg and I was bleeding pretty bad. He ran off and later on that day, when I healed I barely had a scar, I wanted to go and talk to him. I went up to his room all I saw was blood on his wall then I went around the bed and found his body. He had blown his brains out and he left a note saying that he was a danger to himself and everyone around him." I finished.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Swan. Wait is that Seth." he said.

I turned around and all I saw was the curtain sway back and forth.

"Well thanks for the info and thanks for the directions, Blake. I'll see you in the morning" I said.

As Blake walked away I went to the door and knocked.

"It's open," Emily yelled from inside.

I walk in. Emily is cooking in the kitchen, some of the guys are sitting at the table and so is Bella.

"Hey, Bella. You called?" I asked.

"Umm… Yeah there are some things that we all need to talk about, but first things first. Alvira, this is Paul and Jared." she says.

At the table sits Paul who turns to face me and Jared who's sitting across from him. Paul stands up and starts walking towards me. He extends his hand and I shake it. My hand is met by the familiar warmth I was so used to from Charles. After an awkward silence Jared comes up to Paul and takes him into the next room. I can hear him saying that he had made a complete fool of himself and I feel the same way.

"Alvira, we have to talk about something and when I ask you this question I want you to answer honestly," she said to me everyone's eyes were on me."Are you a vampire?"


	5. Will You Accept Me

**Chapter 5: Will you accept me?**

 _Recap-_

" _Alvira, we have to talk about something and when I ask you this question I want you to answer honestly," she said to me everyone's eyes were on me. "Are you a vampire?"_

'Well shit, this didn't turn out as I planned' I thought to myself. Now I have to tell my sister the truth.

"Yes," I answered. Everyone in the room tensed. "And no," I finished. Now everyone was confused. It took me a while, but I explained everything. Nobody spoke for a while, not knowing what. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Well, whatcha guys think? Sounds fun right." I say with a sarcastic tone.

"I don't really know what to say Alvira? It's really different when it's your family that's… supernatural." Bella said.

I could see it in Paul's eyes that he was upset and just like me he wanted to leave.

"Welp. I'm bored, ssssooooooo, I'm just gonna go." and with that I left. No one made objections and no one tried to stop me.

~Time skip~

I pulled up in the driveway of Blake's house, honked twice, then got out. He came outside to greet me.

"Hey, what's up?" he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Not much. Just had THE most awkward conversation with my sister and the wolf pack." I said.

"What about?" he asked while we walked inside.

"Well…. They kinda found out I'm part vampire and so I explained for them, then there was a really long awkward silence, then I left." I tell him.

"Nice," He says, holding out his fist so I can bump it with mine, "So what are you doing here?"

" I was bored and I seemed to be coming your way… so yeah, I just stopped here." I said.

" You wanna order some pizza and play some Call Of Duty?" he asks.

"HELL YEAH SON! You should have asked sooner." I yell.

~Time skip~

An annoying noise keeps filling my ears. I open my eyes which are still blurry with sleep. I sit up to find myself in Blake's bed. He must have carried me up here which means I must have fallen asleep. The annoying noise is coming from my phone which is on the table beside the bed. Grumpily, I pick up my phone and as I do my phone goes into voicemail. When my eyes focus, I get a good look at my screen. I have god knows how many texts and missed calls from Bella, the pack, and the Cullens'. The first thing I do is delete all the missed calls and texts, then I call Bella. The phone barely rings twice before Bella answers in a breathy panic.

"Alvira? Please say that's you." she's almost screaming.

"Hey Bells." I say way more groggily than I thought it would come out.

"Where the hell are you? What the hell happened? Are you ok?" she yells.

I have to hold the phone away from my ear for a minute and in that minute I feel the bed shift. I look behind me to see a slightly pissed Blake.

"What the fuck man? What the hell is all that screeching?" He says.

Great. More questions.

"Bella! Just settle down, I'm fine. I went over to a friends house, ate, played some video games, and apparently I fell asleep, so he took me up to his room." I explain.

"Hi, Bella!" Blake yells, while stretching.

"Woah, Woah! Hold on a minute. Did he sleep with you?" she wearily asks.

"Yeah. Well, I mean we slept in the same bed, but what the hell was I supposed to do about it. I was dead asleep and it's his house. He can sleep wherever he wants." I tell at her.

' _I mean honestly. It's not that big a deal as she's making it.'_ I think to myself

"Alvira, we're coming to pick you up." and with that Bella hung up.

"Well," I turn to Blake, "Looks like we're gonna have company."

"Question. Who the hell is "we"." He says.

All I can do at this point is shrug.


End file.
